


Talk to me Mr. A

by Sakusasfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu as the joker, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Feminine Sakusa a bit, Genderfluid Character, Gun Violence, Harley Quinn and Joker AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Sakusa as Harley quinn, Sakusa is a pshyco, Violence, genderfluid sakusa kiyoomi, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: He was his doctor and he was his patient.Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi had a normal life until he met Mister A.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 31





	1. Meeting Mr. A

“Kiyoomi, it's not going to be that bad '' Komori said over the phone, Sakusa rolled his eyes as he wrote something on a piece of paper.

He put his pen down, “No you don't understand Motoya, I do not want to be in the same room as the biggest criminal in Tokyo, actually in all of Japan.”

Komori sighed, you could hear some movement on the other line, “It's not like you'd be in any danger, he’ll be chained up right,?”

“No, he’ll be in a straight jacket,” Sakusa corrected.

His cousin sighed again, “You’ll be fine, your one of the best there is. Which is why they assigned you to talk to him”

Sakusa knew his cousin was right, but that didn't stop the uneasy feeling he had deep in his stomach, “Well I have to be there early, I’ll update you afterward”

“Yeah yeah, have fun~” Sakusa hung up the phone and sighed in his hands, “It's going to be a long day”

-

Sakusa showed his badge to security, he was at the Arkham Asylum, the most guarded asylum in Japan. “Right this way, Sakusa-Kun,” one of the security guards said, leading him down a heavily secured hallway.

The guard that was standing in front of the door nodded to Sakusa’s guard and opened the door, “If you need to leave just knock on the door three times and we’ll let you out” Sakusa gave him a slight nod and stepped in.

“Oh so they finally brought someone in, your way cuter than the other ones they gave me” the voice sent chills down Sakusa's spine, not scared ones though.

Sakusa walked over to the table and slid down into the seat, “I'm Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, do you understand why you're here?”

The other man nodded, “Of course I know why I'm here, I was caught by that damn crow.” the man told him, with slight annoyance.

“Well Mister A, I'm here to be your friend. Talk to me about anything, and it stays between us” Atsumu smirked, “You're cute” Sakusa blushed and turned his head, “Don't say things like that.”

Atsumu laughed, taking note of the obvious blush on his face, ‘I will have you wrapped around my finger.’ 

That's when his infatuation with Mister ‘A’ started, many people began to worry about Sakusa. The way he would talk about Atsumu was weird for them, “So how’s work been?” Ushijima asked him, Komori shook his head trying to not have this conversation.

“Well, he’s getting better. I learned his real name instead of ‘Fox’ which is nice. His smile is pretty, he called me pretty also.” Sakusa put his head in one of his hands and put on a sheepish grin.

Ushijima exchanged looks with Komori, “Sakusa, are you- are you in love with Fox?” Ushijima asked, the room went silent. The only thing you could hear were the quiet voices of other customers that were in the cafe.

Sakusa sat up straight and stared down at his cup of tea, “Yeah… I think I am. That makes me crazy doesn't it” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Komori and Ushijima gave Sakusa frightened looks, Sakusa pushed his seat back and stood up, “Well, time to head in. I'll talk to you guys later alright?” and he left.

Today was a special day for Mister A, he finally had Sakusa wrapped around his finger after a month of being locked up, everything was going according to plan.

“There's something I need for you to do for me, doctor” Atsumu told him, leaning forward a bit, in response, Sakusa leaned forwards as well.

“Yes, anything-I mean, whatever you need.”

Atsumu leaned back, “I need a machine gun”

Sakusa was shocked, he sat properly in his seat “A machine gun?”

The fox smiled, that same sinister smile that made Sakusa weak in his knees. “I'll see what I can do, Mister A.”

Days later a group of people stormed the Asylum, killing every guard in sight.

Some of the men pushed Sakusa onto a patient’s table; he tried to fight against them, “UGH, Get off of me!” he shouted, someone pinned his legs down and they tied him to the bed.

Atsumu came out shirtless and his arms spread wide like an eagle flying through the sky, “What do we have here” he said, walking closer to Sakusa.

He put the light over Sakusa’s face, “I did everything you said, I helped you.” Sakusa quickly said, a little breathless.

Atsumu leaned close to his face, “Ah, you helped me by erasing my mind” Atsumu started to bang on the sides of Sakusa, “The few faded memories I had” Sakusa tightly shut his eyes. Atsumu ran his fingers through his blonde hair, “Oh, you left me in a black hole of rage and confusion. What is the medicine you practice? Doctor Sakusa?” he stood up straight.

“What you gonna do to me, you gonna kill me Mr. A?” Sakusa asked.

“Huh? I'm not gonna kill ya” Atsumu responded, grabbing the tools that were laid out for him, “I'm gonna hurt ya, really.. really.. Bad”

Sakusa looked up at him through his eyelashes, “Oh ya think so? Well, I can take it” Atsumu sat the tools down and grabbed a belt, he put it in Sakusa’s mouth “Wouldn't want ya breaking those porcelain teeth of yours now would we?”

He picked the tools up, he stared at Sakusa for a bit before putting the tools against the sides of his head. Sakusa thrashed around as the juice seeped into his brain- after that day, he was no longer the same Sakusa Kiyoomi everyone once knew.

-

Sakusa stole someone's motorcycle, he didn't care who it was. As long as he caught up to Atsumu, “You’re not leavin’ me, Mr. A,” he shouted, Atsumu sighed and kept his eyes forward as he drove.

Sakusa grunted and sped up, he tilted the vehicle so it skidded on the road, he jumped off and stood in front of it. Atsumu clenched his jaw and pressed on the brakes, barely missing completely hitting Sakusa.

“You're not leaving me goddammit, you're not leaving me!” he shouted, hitting the head of the car repeatedly. “Oh, you're a pain in the ass aren’t ya” Atsumu mumbled to himself, getting out of the car.

A semi-truck drove up behind them, “I've done, everything you said, every test, every trial, every initiation, I have proved that I love you” Sakusa shouted as Atsumu walked towards him, “Just accept it..” Atsumu put his hands up and started to shake them, “Got it, got it, got it. I am not someone whose… Loved”

Atsumu clapped his hands, “I am.. an idea, a state of mind” the semi-truck driver honked his horn. The fox started to walk around Sakusa, “I execute my will according to my plan, and you doctor, are not a part of my plan” Atsumu stopped in front of Sakusa, the doctor cupped Atsumu’s face in his hands.

“Just let me in, I promise I won't hurt you” Atsumu stepped away from him “You promise? Ha!”

The truck driver got out of his car, “Hey, dig this. Mind screaming at your bitch somewhere else-” Sakusa took the gun out of Atsumu’s suit pocket and shot the man, “I was gonna say I wouldn't do that if I were you-” he turned around to feel the gun directly on his forehead, hot from just being fired.

“Don’t hurt me, I’ll be your friend” Atsumu put his hands up and started smiling, “Do it, do it” he repeatedly asked him. Sakusa let out the breath he had been holding, “My heart scares you buy a gun doesn't it?”

“Do it!” Atsumu shouted, he then swiftly took the gun away from Sakusa making his arms drop to his side, “Ah if you didn't go so crazy I would have thought you went insane”

Atsumu walked closer to Sakusa, he could feel Atsumu’s breath hot against his lips, “Go away”

Sakusa grabbed Atsum's arm, “What do I have to do to prove that I love you, to prove that I'm deeply in love and committed to you? I will give you my life if you asked, Mr. A” Atsumu raised an eyebrow, “Your life? You shouldn't play with life, my dear”

“But I would..” Sakusa whispered.

Atsumu stepped back and took in Sakusa’s appearance, his shirt was disheveled, unbuttoned towards the bottom, his hair was out of place, and his cheeks and ears were dusted red. “Get in the car,” Atsumu ordered.

Sakusa didn't need to be asked twice, he got into the car with Atsumu and they speeded away, almost hitting others in the process.

They arrived at a factory, “Look who finally decided to join us” a voice said, Atsumu rolled his eyes and led Sakusa deeper.

There stood two people, one that looked identical to Atsumu and a male with eyes that reminded Sakusa of a fox.

“Oh? You brought a guest?” the grey-haired twin asked, “This is my doctor and a person who’s in love with little ole me” Atsumu said pushing Sakusa forward a bit.

“Why did you bring me here?” Sakusa finally spoke.

Atsumu walked past him, “Come here my dear” Sakusa quickly walked up to him. Atsumu ran his hand up Sakusa’s arm, making butterflies dance in his stomach.

“Question, would you die for me?”

Sakusa stared at him for a minute, “I already told you, I would give my life for you any time”

Atsumu smirked and looked back at his twin and Suna who was skeptical looking at him. “That’s too easy. Where you- would you live for me?”

“Yes” Atsumu put his finger in Sakusa’s face, “Careful, do not say this oath thoughtlessly” he put his hand over Sakusa’s mouth displaying the fox mouth that was tattooed on his back.

“Desire becomes surrender because of power” Atsumu dropped his hand to find Sakusa’s mouth in a small smile. Osamu and Suna shared glances at each other, having no idea what the outcome of this was going to be. “You want this?”

“I do,” Sakusa told him, “Say it, say it, say it. Pretty please?” Atsumu whispered for only them two to hear.

Sakusa whispered back, “Please?”, Atsumu groaned, “You’re so- god.”

Atsumu gestured to the gigantic pools of acidic below them, “If you love me, then jump”

“That's a little extreme, Tsumu” Osamu finally spoke, Atsumu held his hand out instantly shutting up the twin. Sakusa walked over to the ledge, he looked over it and back at Atsumu.

He smiled and spread out his arms, he fell back and hit the acid with a loud splash. Atsumu looked over the ledge one last time before turning around and walking away, “You gonna leave ‘em there Tsumu?” Suna asked.

Atsumu stopped walking, he stood in his spot for a minute before growling. He turned around and took off his jacket, he then jumped into the acid. He grabbed Sakusa and brought him to the surface, red and blue mixing into the acid.

He leaned down and kissed Sakusa, giving him air. Sakusa gasped and opened his eyes, he brought his hands to the back of Atsumus head for another kiss, this one more tender and lustful than the last one. Atsumu tilted back laughing hysterically, with Sakusa giggling.

“You, my doll, are one of a kind,” he told Sakusa as he carried him out of the factory, Osamu and Suna trailing behind them.

“And you Mr. A is the only one for me”

\-------

“And that's how Sakusa Kiyoomi became the queen of Tokyo along with his King, Atsumu” the woman told, the man took a smoke from his cigar, “That's one heck of a story”

The woman sighed as she closed the book, “That it is”

“Have you tried to get in contact with any of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s family? Friends?” the man asked. The woman massaged her forehead, “Yes but they were just as shocked when I told them the story, not knowing that this had happened”

The man took another hit, “Well then, looks go catch the King and Queen of the underworld”


	2. Guns and Strip Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the tags

Komori woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door, he groaned getting out of bed. He trudged out of his room and unlocked the door, when he opened it, there was a short man at the door. "Nishi...noya?"

Nishinoya smiled and nodded, "Yes Komori-san, it is I, the best news writer in Tokyo."

"I dont know about the best but you have the sprit" he mumbled, stepping aside for Nishinoya to come in. "So, what do I owe this pleasure too"

Nishinoya took off his shoes and walked into Komori's living room, "Well, were doing a section on The Fox and his doll, your cousin" Komori tensed up hearing something about Sakusa, he hadn't seen Kiyoomi in over a year.

Komori shifted his weight onto the other leg, he watched Nishinoya sit on his couch and pull out a notebook. "Well, I havent heard from Kiyoomi in about a year- plus I dont keep up with the news"

Nishinoya frowned, "Well, I do know where he'll be at tonight? If your up for it you can come?"

"Whats in it for me?"

"Uh, finding out where your cousin is. Plus I need a scoop and I came here hoping you'd have some stories for me, but since you don't, how about you be my-- assistant" Nishinoya asked.

Komori rose an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

"Come on man, libero to libero. Just help me out please, plus I know you have nothing to do today" Komori crossed it arms, "And dont act like you do, I know your unemployed"

Komori let out an offended gasp, "I- your right, your absolutely right. Unfortunately" Nishinoya shot up and smiled, "Ill be back later on so make sure your ready" Komori then ushered Nishinoya out of his house.

"What am I doing with my life" Komori sighed.

-

"So where exactly are we?" Komori asked as they walked up to a building, "Its a strip club owned by The Fox"

"And why would my cousin be here?" Komori asked again, Nishinoya led him to a back door. "To strip of course"

As soon as they walked into the building, the music was loud. Many men and women were gathered around one poll, "Over here" Nishinoya said, pulling Komori to the crowd.

The two pushed past some people until they were in the front of the crowd, and as expected there was Sakusa in a black shirt hanging off his shoulder with shorts, black boots with heels and gold chains. Sakusa must've seen Komori because he smiled and stop dancing, before he could walk over to his cousin there was a whistle. Sakusa motioned for Komori to follow him.

Sakusa pushed aside the golden beads and smiled at Atsumu who was sitting on the couch, a cigar in his hand. "Hi puddin', theres someone I want you to meet" Sakusa walked over to Atsumu and straddled his lap, leaning in for a kiss.

Osamu cleared his throat, "Such a cockblock" Sakusa huffed, Komori awkwardly stood there with Nishinoya behind him.

"Oh right! Puddin' this is my cousin Motoya and- his short friend" 

Nishinoya angrily pushed past Komori, "Hey who you callin'!" he shouted, but he stopped talking when he heard the click of a gun.

He looked around to see multiple people with their guns drawn, Atsumu had his arm protective around Sakusa who was currently sucking on his neck. "Oh come on you guys, drop the guns, your killing the mood here" Sakusa wined.

Atsumu gave them all 'The Look' and they all put their guns down, "Now MoriMori, what can I do for you" Sakusa cheerfully asked.

Komori knew that if he said the wrong thing that he'll be killed on the spot, "Well what are we here for Nishinoya" pushing the latter forward a bit.

"Well uh- I um- I actually don't need anything, Komori here looking for his cousin" Nishinoya stuttered, Komori glared at him.

"And did you find what you were looking for?" Atsumu finally asked, just his voice dominated power and that was enough to scare the two.

Komori sighed and looked at Sakusa who was staring back at him, a soft smile on his face "No. No I didn't, that's not my cousin. That's just a shell of what he used to be, Kiki I love you, I really do. But i'm not gonna watch you do this to your self"

"Take care of yourself, remember what Auntie always told us, i'll tell her that your doing fine. And don't die on me, I can't lose anyone else, even if it's not even the real you" Komori then left with Nishinoya trailing behind him.

Sakusa looked sad, he looked down at his hands. Atsumu pulled him close, "Don't listen to him darlin', your perfect the way you are"

"I am?" Sakusa smiled, "Yes, your the best prize i've ever won"

Sakusa pulled away from Atsumu, "Well I'm gonna go dance some more, also that man that was being really disrespectful is here again, take care of him for me yeah?"

Atsumu smirked and snapped, his men got up and followed Sakusa out— besides Osamu. "Yer one crazy sunovabitch arent ya"

"One, we have the same mother, two, yer just as crazy but not daring enough my dear brother"

Osamu rolled his eyes, seconds later the gang came back with a man in tow. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here" Atsumu stood up and started walking closer to him.

"M-Mr. Fox, what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you wi-" 

The man was pushed down, Atsumu stepped on his head, aiming the pistol down at him. "I'm pretty sure I didn't tell ya to talk. Now my darlin' says you've been givin' him issues, and he told me to get rid of ya"

Atsumu leaned down and put the pistol right on the man's head, "I-I'm sorry sir, i'll never look at him again— but please just-"

He went silent, blood oozed onto the ground, "How many bodies have that been? I've started to lose count" Atsumu mumbled to himself, putting the gun in his coat pocket.

"I'm going to grab Omi and take him back to the house for steaming hot-"

"We don't need to know that" Suna quickly added, Atsumu rolled his eyes "Make sure this is cleaned up, or else it'll be you next"

Atsumu moved around the body and out the little VIP section, he walks over to where Sakusa is dancing and claps his hands. Everyone moved out the way making an aisle to walk through.

Sakusa jumped off the pole, he smiled at Atsumu and slowly walked over to him, "We goin' home already?" Atsumu snaked an arm around Kiyoomi's waist and nodded.

-

The two where in atsumu's ferrari, somehow Crow Man found them, the superhero jumped onto the hood of the car. Sakusa cursed and grabbed Atsumu's gun from his coat, he hanged out the window and shot the man, "Baby if we're going to jail, I'll go for you" Sakusa told him once he was back inside the car.

"Darlin that damn crow ain't gon' get us, not this time" Atsumu stepped on the gas pedal hard.

The crow jumped off the car and did something, the car then spun around and turned into the ocean that was next to the road.

"I'm sorry my love, but i'm going to have to leave you here. I'll be back" Atsumu said unbuckling his seat beat as the car sunk into the sea, Sakusa felt tears brimming his eyes, "Just come back for me and i'll do anything for you, Puddin'"

Atsumu leaned over and harshly kissed Sakusa, he then jumped out the car and let it since.

Sakusa looked forward, on every direction of himself there was water. The oxygen in the car was slowly running out and the glass was starting to crack.

Next thing he knew, it was lights out.


End file.
